Meister Weapon Appreciation Week!
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: its MWAW! and everyone has to pull names out of a hat for their warped secret santa. but its not christmas, its MWAW! and who will everyone get and what will they do! the story is better than the summary! T because i'm safe. ENJOY! R&R! reveiws r gr8
1. Intro: Names Being Picked

"Calm down everyone! Everyone will get a goddamned turn!" Liz shouted, a top hat in hand as she looked over everyone else's anxious faces (except for Soul's expressionless face) "for Meister Weapon Appreciation Week, we decided to have a secret gift thingy!" she exclaimed as Maka beamed up, wondering whose name she'll get. Last year, everyone was greatly satisfied with their gifts.

You see, every year, it has become a tradition for this group to pull random names from a hat, and whose ever name you pull; you have to do something special for them. Last year, Maka had gotten a new jacket from Tsubaki after hers was incinerated in a battle, Soul had gotten Black*Star to be his bodyguard for a week to keep the fan girls off of Soul, Tsubaki got a special dinner made for her by Liz & Patty, Kid had gotten 8 rulers and a perfectly symmetrical tie from Maka, and Liz and Patty was sang to in the middle of class by the entire male population, conducted by Soul, and Kid gave 10, 000 stickers that said "you're a STAR!" to black*star which he stuck all over his walls in his room.

"Me and Patty will go first." Liz said excitedly as she pulled out her piece of paper and squinted at it then smiled. Next up was Tsubaki, and she pulled out the paper and without looking, she put it in her pocket. After was Maka, Kidd, Black*Star, then finally Soul, who showed a slight blush when he read his, but only Black*star saw, and decided to keep it to himself.

"REMEMBER! You must do something for your person within the course of this week! And try not to be TOO obvious or else the last person will already know who their person is! Good Luck! And remember, you can't tell ANYONE your person, unless they're not playing the game!" liz explained then when everyone waved bye, they all thought about their names, and what to do.

Liz looked down at their paper and smiled. "_Kid" _she thought. "_this will be so easy"_

Kid looked down at the paper, and the asymmetric scribbles of Liz & patty's handwriting.

Tsubaki took the paper out of her pocket and dared a glance. Oh. She got her partner.

"YAHOO!" black*star screamed as he read Tsubaki's handwriting

Maka sighed and smiled "_I finally got soul, this year." _ She thought "_I'm gonna make this really special for him…"_

Soul looked nervously down at his paper. Maka's neat handwriting made his face go red as he realized all the things he could do for the one he knew and cared for the most.

**Hey, y'all! Yeah I said y'all. Deal with it. WELCOME TO MY NEW MULTI CHAPTER! This is the intro. There will be a chapter for every gift/action. I'm making THIS week Meister Weapon Appreciation Week! Let's call it MWAW (muh-**_**wow**_**) this could also be Mysterious Writer Appreciation Week but…you know…Meister Weapon works too…whatever**

**RATEEEE!**

**And! (drumroll please) **

**REVIEWWW!**


	2. Chapter 1: BlackStar to Tsubaki

Black*Star's Gift. (black*Star's POV)

I paced around my sticker-filled room. _What to do for Tsubaki…_ I thought. _Oh I know! I'll call Soul! A mere mortal like himself would love a call from his GOD! _

I lunged for the phone and quickly dialed souls cell phone. I tapped my foot anxiously until he picked up

"what the hell do you want?" he answered curtly. I knit my eyebrows together irritated, now.

"That's not how you answer a phone call. Especially not from THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" I shouted into the phone, throwing my other hand in the air.

"dude, chill out, I'm just frustrated right now. So what the hell do you want?" he sighed over the phone. I let out a huge breath of air then sucked it back in and started my speech.

"well, even though I am a god, of course, I do need I guess, help…sometimes…and this is one of those times! I need help getting a present for my person and I don't know what to do I'm planning on telling her about how I feel for her and how she should go out with a god like me, but I have no Idea what she'll say. even though it's hard, SOME people can resist the great Black*Star's charm! What should I do, I'm no good with being smooth like you soul! I mean I'm awesome but you're cool! Especially with girls!" I gasped for air and whispered into the phone "it's Tsubaki, soul."

I didn't hear soul for a second then I heard him laugh, really hard. Which is weird…he like…never laughs that hard. What did I say that was funny? I suddenly became angry. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" I screamed into the phone.

His laughter died down and he sounded angry "DUDE! Chill, you nearly busted my eardrum. Now, its funny because first of all, you weren't supposed to tell me but I knew who it was from the moment you said that you had feelings for the chick. Secondly, she's a girl. Do something nice and mushy. Girls like that. Just remember to compliment her on your date though." Then the line went dead.

HE DARES TO HANG UP ON A GOD LIKE ME?

**~do doo doo! Line breeeeakkkk tiiiimeeee!~ **

I watched anxiously as I walked behind Tsubaki out to the diner I was taking her out to. I wasn't sure what soul meant by being mushy, so I'm taking her to McDonalds. After we got our food, we slid into a booth and as I down my fries one by one she breaks the silence "why did you bring me here?" she then gasped two seconds later and quickly added "not to offend you or anything I just…wanna know why…you brought me here."

"_What the hell should I say now? That I love you and this is my gift? No, that's not smooth! Soul said to compliment her! That's what I'll do! But what to say? I mean she has so many good features! Think black*star!" _I thought, arguing with myself. Then I blurted out loud "you have soft hands" then nervously looked around and back down at my fries and kept on munching at them.

I could feel her stare of confusion growing with every waking second. "are you okay, Black*Star?" she asked, clearly worried about my mental stability. I nodded, feeling the heat grow on my face. _What am I supposed to say? _I looked around; looking for something I could say.

"Uh, happy meister weapon appreciation week, Tsubaki…" I said quietly. She looked at me, eyebrows raised then she smiled and said thank you. "Is this my gift from you?" she said giggling. _Come on Star' _I said, mentally kicking myself. _Grow some balls. _

"No." I stated firmly. "This is." I leaned over the table and kissed her shortly and sweetly. She tasted sweet and slightly salty. I pulled away and sat back down, when I dared to look up at her, she stared wide-eyed and her face was tomato red. _Did I do it wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have done it at all…_

"t-th-tha-thank y-you…" she stuttered. "i-I d-di-didn't kn-know y-you f-felt like th-that…" she bit her lips cutely and I smiled.

"wanna go home?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and as we walked home I realized something.

"Hey Tsubaki?" I said with a curious tone in my voice. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

"do you like me, too?" I tilted my head to the side, clearly confused. She blushed on the spot and nodded holding out her hand. I took it instantly and smiled, then fist pumped the air "THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR GETS THE GIRL!" she giggled as a boasted about her to her.

**~da da da da da somewhereee in Soullll's rooom~ **

Soul laughed as he watched Black*Star and Tsubaki walk down the street holding hands as the idiot danced. "those two totally want eachother" Soul silently whispered to himself, and continued strumming his guitar, instantly getting a banging on the door from Maka to keep it down.

"That's my girl…" Soul sighed as he set down his guitar.

**~dodododododododododdo LINEEE BREAKK!~ **

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo how'd you like chapter numero UNO? (number one for those un-spanish-speaking people out there) black*star really is stupid, isn't he? **

**RATE!**

**AND! **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 2: Kid to Liz & Patty

_Italiacs: thought _

Kidd's Gift To Liz 

_Just do it. You already talked to patty. You gave patty stuffed giraffes. Then told her the plan. It will all go accordingly to plan. All you have to do is walk in at exactly 8:00am on the dot and kneel down and….and….and….FUCK! I can't do this. Nope. No I cannot. But I HAVE TO. Stop being a pussy, kid, and grow two symmetrical balls and DO IT! _ I glanced at my watch. 7:58am.

My hands shook nervously as I heard the song start. _No….i can't…but there's no going back now…._

**(A/N: can anyone guess whats going on? Heh heh heh. By the way the song he's talking about will have a really long intro and BOLD=kid singing **_italics: chorus of students _**alright back to the setting…) **

_3…2…1 _I walked in and started singing

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

I stepped into the classroom and saw everyone dancing around Liz. Patty practically jumping every step, Soul, hiding in the corner, refusing to dance, along with Black*Star.

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Liz looked at me and looked like she was about to cry of happiness.

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, **_(go)_**  
No one will know, **_(know)_**  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.**

I join in on the dance andlook directly in her beautiful eyes.****

Don't say no,_ no, no, no-no;_**  
Just say yeah, **_yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_**  
And we'll go, **_go, go, go-go.  
_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

I smiled hugely as I extended my arms out to her****

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like _oooh,__**  
**_**So whatcha wanna do? (**_dooo_**)  
Let's just run girl.**

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

I shrug my shoulders

**No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.**

Don't say no, _no, no, no-no;_**  
Just say yeah, **_yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_**  
And we'll go, **_go, go, go-go._**  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

I nodded, and took her hand****

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, 

I winked at her

**I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
_Tell me right now baby._** x2**

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_**  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

I carry out the last note and lean down and kiss her hand. She really is crying now, but smiling.

"Happy Meister Appreciation Week, Liz" at this point she giggled and jumped into my arms, knocking me over, and kissed me on the cheeks a couple times, making me laugh a little. Stein gave us free period, as long as we're quiet.

Soul dozed off leaning on Maka's shoulder, while Maka read a book. Tsubaki and black*star are holding hands and talking quietly, Patty is doodling with the new crayons kid had gotten her, along with her new stuffed giraffes, and Kid and Liz were sitting next to each other smiling from ear to ear.

I turn to her and tap her shoulder, signaling to come here for a secret. I put my lips close to her ear and whispered "I love you" and leaned back in my chair, and began writing in my notebook. I saw in the corner of my eye she was blushing like a red pepper in the sun.

I felt her cool lips against my ear a couple minutes later and she whispered "I love you too"

**~doo ba doo ba doooooba do ba doo bee do ba do~ **

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy this is the third chapter in ONE DAY! Ayeee, I'm on fire. **

**Catch ya l8er, message me on who you think should be next and what you think their gifts should be! **

**LOVE. PM's. **

**Just telling you…..**

**RATE AND REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 3: Liz & Patty to Kid

Patty and Liz's Gift to Kid (Liz POV) (_italics= thought) _

"Kid…today is your symmetry day" I said firmly with Patty smiling next to me. He looked up from his homework, confusion spreading across his face.

"What do you mean?" Kid said casually. I put my hands on my hips and pursed my lips. I saw patty twirling around in the living room behind me. _Guess it's just me now…_

"Well today, you can do my makeup, and you can rearrange patty's giraffes. Happy MWAW…" I looked to the side and bit my lip, slightly blushing. _God, we have barely spoken since my gift. It's been a whole day…I even saw Maka and Soul showing more affection towards each other than us. THEY haven't been sung to, and then told that someone loved them. Not fair. They don't have a stupid clue. _

I watched the cute smile I loved spread across his face, as he jumped up from his seat and jumped on me, hugging me. "OH MY GOD, LIZ! REALLY?" I nodded, slightly squirming underneath him. His head swooped down and started kissing all over my face. I blushed and stuttered a little "u-uh k-kid?"

He continued to kiss me down my neck and come back up, to my mouth, planting a big ol' kiss right smack on my lips. It was short and cute, and then he stood up and helped me up. My face felt amazingly hot as he took me by the hand and took me into my room. _Uh kid? What are you doing? _

"hold on" he said quickly, as he sat me down on my bed and went looking around my room, then after finding a large box, he went over a closed to door. I gave him a look and he raised his eyebrows questioningly and looked around.

"What are you looking at? Kid asked, clearly confused.

"what are you doing?" I asked nervously. He looked at me like I was somewhat insane. "uh didn't you say I was gonna do your makeup? We have to start now or else I'll never get it done in time for school tomorrow. " I smiled. _That's my symmetry dork…_

**LALALALALALAL LIIIINE BREAK. **

**Hey kids. Sorry I didn't pay much attention to this…its kinda short. Please forgive me….i tried to make 8 paragraphs in it. There are 8. Happy MWAW kid. **


	5. Chapter 4: Tsubaki to BlackStar

_Tsubaki To Black*Star (italics = Thoughts) _

I looked over to black*star in our living room. He's snoring loudly on the couch after our last mission. _Silly Black*Star…_

I walked over and pulled a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. _Good job today Black*Star…_I started to walk away but his hand caught my wrist. I got scared for a second because I thought he was sleeping!

I turned around and saw him smiling giddily up at me. "You finally kissed me!" Black*Star shouted happily. I blushed and looked around for a new topic, but he sprung up and hugged me, then when he pulled away he started jumping around like an idiot.

"I baked you a cake. Happy Meister Weapon Appreciation Week…" I said to him and he stopped jumping. His eyes got huge and he ran into the kitchen. I giggled and walked in, only to have black*star crash his lips onto mine. _Oh my gosh! Ohhhh my goshh! _

We parted away from eachother and he just ran to the cake. I stood there dumbfounded and then smiled at him. _Yeah we finally kissed. _

**Line break dodododododododooooo :D **

**Ok so I made two chapters that are really short only because **

**1) I couldn't think of much for their gifts. **

**2) I'm focusing mostly on making SoulxMaka REALLY REALLY good. **

**3) I made up for ONE short chapter by making TWO short chapters in ONE DAY so it seems like I gave you ONE long chapter. Makes enough sense. **

**R&R **


	6. Chater 5: Maka to Soul

**Y'all ready for this? I've worked sooooo hard on thinking what should they give eachother? I made a verdict. Maka goes first. Soul's gift will be the best chapter in the story. Maka hasn't realized her feelings yet, but SOUL has. This is why I made it the way I did. ENJOY! I'll see you after this chapter! **

**Btw all italics will be thoughts. **

_Maka to Soul! _

I walked into Souls room to find him sleeping away. _Perfect…._

I ran back to the kitchen crossing out Friday on the calendar. Today is Saturday. And tomorrow is the last day of MWAW. I turned to the cabinets and took out my ingredients. _What does Soul love? FOOD! _I smiled and began flipping the pancakes after mixing them, then shortly after finishing, scrambled a couple eggs and made bacon.

I wiped a little sweat from my forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. _Gotta keep going, only one more thing left…_ I rolled up my sleeves and reached up and got the small circles of cake with a ditch in the middle. _Now for Soul's favorite…strawberries!_ I coated the cakes in strawberries then topped them with whipped cream; I set out two plates and filled them up for breakfast.

I placed my hands on my hips and looked down proudly at my fabulous breakfast that I prepared just for Soul and I. I tiptoed into Souls room and saw him quietly sleeping. _He looks so cute…._ I blushed at this then dismissed the thought. I walked over and poked him a couple times and quietly called out his name.

"Soouuuul?" I called out quietly. He groaned a little and peeked open an eye at me. _So cute…wait no! stop thinking about that! _"whaaaat? It's Saturday, dear, let me sleep." He moaned then flipped onto his stomach.

_Did he just call me "Dear" ? _

"get up, I have a surprise for youuu" I said sweetly. After another questioning moan he got up and followed me into the kitchen sleepily, wearing only blue plaid pajama pants.

"HAPPY MEISTER WEAPON APPRECIATION WEEK! I made a special breakfast for you!" I yelled happily. His eye opened fully and he blushed slightly then smiled bigly.

"Thank you, Maka!" he said giddily. He jumped up and down and took me in his arms and squeezed me tightly. I was about to close my eyes and rest my head on his chest, hugging him back, but he pulled away. _What the heck? Since when do I want to be held by Soul? _

I pondered a little more as I sat down with him. He started with the eggs, then the pancakes. As he was working on his bacon, started stealing glances at him continuously, which I do not understand why I keep doing that.

He stood up to get some juice for the two of us and as he stood up I started staring at him. _Since when did his torso look so…good? And STOP IT MAKA! You don't know what you're saying! _

But inside, I knew I did know. I'm starting to find my weapon partner VERY attractive. I mean, who could blame me? He's definitely grown up over the years. The deep voice became slightly deeper with no crack in it, and his talking became like smooth velvet. His once average torso had become a tempting six-pack after the time after the kishin battle and he and black*star vowed to work out and exercise more often. He got taller. He got MUCH taller, actually. He's probably somewhere between 5'7" and 5'11" tall. I'm only a mere 5'4" and I sometimes have to look up to him if we're close enough.

I'd say he grew up into…into….i stopped myself there and kept eating. After a lot of talking we ate the strawberry shortcakes together. Afterwards, I had started cleaning up the dishes and Soul stopped me short as I turned to pick up the glasses from the table. He leaned in closer and closer, holding my shoulders, he looked as if he were closing his eyes….

_Is he trying to kiss me? _I started to lean in slightly when he stopped abruptly and back up, then wiped the side of my mouth with his thumb and said "you had some strawberry right there" he stuck the thumb in his mouth, sucking the strawberry juice off his finger, and turned and walked away, waving without turning around and yelling a quick "Thanks, Maka!" and walked into his room, shutting the door.

_The was silly of me to think he'd kiss me. But…why was I so disappointed when he didn't? _

_Whatever. _I shook my head to clear my mind then finished cleaning.


	7. Chapter 6: Soul to Maka Part 1

**Sorry. Back now. Writers block! May or may not be another chapter after this one! **

**PROBABLY WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER THOUGH. **

**Whatever. Soul's gift. R & R. **

_**Soul's Gift To Maka (PART 1)**_

Goddamn it. What the hell was I waiting for? It was 5:30 in the morning on a Sunday. Why wasn't I sleeping? AUGH. This is all maka's fault. I know it is. I had (or thought I had) the PERFECT gift, but no. I discovered differently.

_**FLASH BACKKKKK! To yesterday night! **_

We were sitting on the couch together watching a movie when I asked her a stupid question.

"Hey Maka, has your person given you their gift yet?" of course they haven't, it's me.

"No, but I think it's either Liz and Patty or Tsubaki, or Black*Star." She paused, and blushed a little. "I kinda hope it's Black*Star so he'd make it a huge event…I mean every year someone get something really uh….what's the word…" she pondered for a second.

"Cool?" I suggested, smiling.

"Yeah, cool. But I always get the small stuff that I usually end up losing. No lasting memory, nothing I'd never want to lose ever in my life. Nothing I'd actually use. It's kinda disappointing, but I have a feeling…" she sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes "this year will be different."

_**END OF FLASH BACK!**_

I have some pretty big shoes to fill now. What am I supposed to do with this stupid emerald bracelet with little rubies? I'm not gonna wear it. Oh hell no. too girly and uncool for me. I can't tell Maka that I just _got it_ for her for no apparent reason. And that it happens to match our eyes…that actually was an accident.

I placed the bracelet on my desk and hid it behind some music books. What was I thinking? Maka wouldn't wear it. She just put it somewhere special, saying it's too expensive or pretty to wear in battle or with some "unfitting" outfit or something uncool like that.

No. I had to get her something so special, she'll love me for it. Although…I'm never gonna tell her I love her, so why should she love me for it if I'm uncool and can't say it? This is ridiculous. What does she love?

Maka likes books, but she'll just read it and donate it or something. Maka doesn't like makeup or high fashion (one of the things I love about her), so that's out of the question, too. She'd like for me to be a Death Scythe….but I can't give that to her. She likes school but I absolutely can't give her THAT. She likes when I play piano…

And I'm sure if I told her I sing decently, she'd want to hear that, too…but I can't just do that….can I? maybe I can give the bracelet AND play for her. I'd want to confess too, but I'm no good with words…or I can just…oh, perfect!

I sat down and started scrawling out music and lyrics.

**Maka POV**

I heard what sounded like singing and piano notes coming from Soul's room. I placed my book on my bed and tiptoed to Soul's door. I stepped on a lose floorboard and the sounds stopped, I started to hear footsteps and I began to retreat back to my room but I heard Soul's door fly open.

"What are you doing?" He snapped at me. I turned around and looked at his very frustrated and annoyed facial expression. His hair was a huge mess, and his shirt white button-down was unbuttoned all the way, and he only had on boxers. I blushed, squeaked out a little "Nothing" and turned and started to walk away, then I turned and said "I'm gonna go shopping, I'll be back around eight pm, so we'll have a late dinner, and it'll probably be pizza." I turned on my heel and quickly walked to my room.

_Crap. _I got dressed and walked down to the mall, calling Liz on the way, asking her to go shopping with me.

**Soul's POV, at approximately 7:50pm**

I placed down the little candle and smiled triumphantly down at my expertly made dinner. I had many failed attempts and nearly chopped off a finger but, I had done it. I made dinner for the two of us, and added a little candle for looks.

I ran to my room, check to make sure the guitar was where it needed to be. I stared at the Music sheets and smiled. It all has to be perfect like her. I looked over at the piano; those music sheets were good too. I don't know why I never got a piano in my room before, I mean even though I was disowned by my parents, they were still rich and I could still buy a freaking piano if I wanted.

2 songs. 2 perfect songs for that perfect girl.

I checked my watch _7:58pm_. Oh shit! I heard a door unlock and open; I ran and threw myself on the couch, looking completely casual. "Soul?" I heard her small voice call out.

"In here!" I called back nervously. Here we go.

"Did you….make all that…the dinner?" Maka asked, shock showing clearly on her face. I saw she dropped her shopping bags in surprise as soon as she got through the door. "uh yeah." I replied casually.

After we ate she looked at me skeptically as I finished washing the dishes. "Soul, you're being awfully nice to me, is there something you need to talk about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed and whirled around, facing her. I laughed nervously, face getting redder. "Uh…haha…I guess?" I looked around for a change of topic. PIANO! GUITAR! I could do that now!

I took her hands in mine and smiled faintly as I looked in her big, pretty, green eyes. "Uh…Soul?" Her face turned redder and redder every second our hands touched. "I want to show you something, Maka."

She nodded a little, looking really cutely confused. I pulled her along into my room (she freaked a little when I sat her down on my bed though, for some reason…). I quickly made a decision to play the piano first. Something easy to get my nerves down.

I started the piano intro, humming instead of singing first, thinking to myself _oh please, voice, please don't crack. _And I started singing lightly in my deep voice. (A/N:BOLD=Soul Singing)

**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

I glanced over at her shocked face nervously and anticipated a next reaction.

**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day**

_Or I want to but I can't tell her cause I was being so uncool. _I thought.

**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say**

I smiled to myself and prepared myself for the chorus.

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

By now she's realized what's going on and is just watching, she gets up and stands behind me, probably wanting to see the music sheets for some reason.

**Her lips her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy **

I turned and winked her on the word "Sexy" while smirking, then faced the piano again. ****

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

She sat down next to me on the piano bench, and put her head on my shoulder. I'd give anything to hear her thoughts on any of what's going on right now.

**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile

**Cause girl you're amazing**

My hands started to fade away from the keys and I sang the last line acapella (A/N: acapella=without music, just saying.)

**Just the way you are…**

I finished and stood up, walking to my guitar. "please hold your applause until the end of the presentation. " I winked at her red face and picked up my guitar. I positioned it on my lap and began to play.

_**(CLIFF HANGER!)**_

_**I usually never do cliff hangers but that's cool. **_

_**RATE and REVIEW **_

_**Because it would mean so much to me and it would motivate me to write PART 2 faster! **_

_**BTW I decided I'd put in another 2 chapters. Whatever. Sue me. **_

_**L8er. **_


	8. Chapter 6: Soul to Maka Part 2

_**Soul's Gift (Part 2)(bold=Soul Singing) **_

**While everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it**

I shook my head

**And there's a thousand ways you can skin it**

I sang, smiling.

**My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer  
Remember winger, I digress  
I confess you are the best thing in my life**

I smiled thoughtfully at her, and she gave me a toothy grin in return

**But I'm afraid when I hear stories about a husband and wife  
There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me**

**If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better**

I shook my head****

If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever

I shrugged

**And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together**

**Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me**

**Took a loan on a house I own  
Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne  
I wanna buy you everything except cologne 'cause it's poison**

She giggled at me. She knows I hate cologne. She knows pretty much everything about me. I like that. I like that a lot. Especially since she knows everything and is still around.

**We can travel to Spain where the rain falls  
Mainly on the plain side and sing  
'Cause it is we can laugh, we can sing  
Have ten kids and give them everything**

She blushed and raised her eyebrows when I sang the part about ten kids.

**Hold our cell phones up in the air  
And just be glad that we made it here alive  
On a spinning ball in the middle of space  
I love you from your toes to your face**

I looked from her feet to her eyes and smiled lovingly.

**If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better**

If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever

And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together

Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me

**You can move in, I won't ask where you've been  
'Cause everybody has a past**

I glanced over at the picture of her dad, Maka, and I on the first day of school.

**When we're older we'll do it all over again  
When everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it  
I'm in it for you**

I winked at her.

**If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever  
Then the rest is just whenever**

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better

And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together

Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me

I finished the song and took the emerald and ruby bracelet out of my pocket and took her hand. She still looked speechless as I slipped the bracelet on her hand. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her. She started crying.

What the hell did I do? I can't deal with crying girls. I don't know what to do! I looked slightly panicked as I started repeating the words "sorry." and "please stop crying, Maka."

Then she started laughing at me! What the hell! Two seconds ago she was bawling her eyes out but now she's laughing like she just heard the words "Justin Bieber is such a great artist" (she hates that guy). She hugged me as I started to worry about her mental state. "A-Are you okay, Maka?" I stuttered as I awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"I'm fine, Soul. That was really sweet of you."

"Then why were you crying!" I asked with my eyebrows reaching up my forehead.

"People can cry when they're happy, idiot." Maka giggled. "No need to have an aneurism."

"Well, SOR-RY for trying to give the best Meister the best Meister Weapon Appreciation Week gift…" I said twiddling my thumbs and looking to the side, blushing like an idiot. She smiled hugely and was practically bouncing up and down.

"This is the best gift EVER, Soul! I Love you!" Maka smiled then, frowned, blushing "I mean IT. I love IT. "

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three Times. Four Times, My jaw dropped as I finally processed it. I smirked my famous grin.

"I love you, Maka. " I said confidently. She looked up with the happiest look I've ever seen on her face.

"I Love You, t-"I cut her off with a kiss, leaning over to her from my seat. She leaned into me and kissed back. This has been long awaited and well worth the wait. She put her delicate hand on my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around her waist after putting aside my guitar.

Have I ever mentioned how much I LOVE music? And this holiday? A lot.

**Well, well, well. Soul finally put the moves on Maka. In the next chapter! The gang will meet up and recap on how their MWAW went. It's like an epilogue. Whatever. **

**RATE**

**AND  
REVIEW!**


End file.
